


Scars

by Paxon1



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), villainos
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxon1/pseuds/Paxon1
Summary: WARNING: contains mentions of self harm and suicide.





	Scars

WARNING: this fic contains mentions of suicide and scars. If you are not comfortable please do not continue. 

You had started working for the Black Hat Organization as an intern after graduating from the academy. You had degrees in both engineering and chemistry and were eager to work under one of the best evil scientists the universe had to offer. However there was one person that worried you the most. The boss, Black Hat, was a villain known for conquering different universes and being the most accomplished villain in the history of villainy. He wasn’t known for being kind or compassionate and that was present in the way that he treated his staff. There were two others that lived in the mansion: a science experiment turned cognisant who they called 5.0.5 and a feral looking woman named Demencia. You had been there for almost a full year and became pretty close with your co-workers. Business had been going pretty steady too as more and more villains enjoyed the work that you and the doctor, Flug Slys, were churning out day after day. Little did anyone know that you had a rather troubled past with your family and friends. No one understood how you felt when growing up and going to the academy. Everyone seemed to be so successful with their own evil pursuits. However you were dealing with a world of pain all on your own. Back in those days, you thought you deserved pain and suffering so you brought it upon yourself late at night when you thought everyone was asleep. You would’ve just ended everything there and then but you didn’t want to bother anyone with the clean up, so you didn’t. 

Questions had started pouring in for the company to answer. You had been tasked with sorting them out and weeding out the important questions and the not so important ones. There were probably a million about Black Hat and if anyone had seen him naked. This made your face grow red hot. After throwing out those questions, you continued sorting through the most important ones. Most of them included questions about the company and the various projects that were to be expected. Flug too was sorting out questions on his computer and he propped up his head with a hand. He received a message on his phone and he sighed and got up. He looked irritated and turned to look at you.  
“Boss needs me for something. I should be back soon then. Keep sorting out the questions and I’ll join you later.” With that he left the lab and you were alone with your thoughts. It was only ten minutes later that Flug returned. He seemed exhausted from working and he sluggishly made his way back into the lab.  
“Boss needs you for something” he then sat down in his desk.  
“What for?” You were puzzled wondering what Black Hat could possibly need with you.  
Flug shrugged his shoulders, “didn’t say. Just that he wanted to see you.” He rested an elbow on his desk and then placed his head on his hand. Flug went back to scrolling and you felt completely confused.  
“He could’ve just messaged me” You said with a little annoyance.   
“Yeah well you know how he is” Flug didn’t look up from his work. Deciding not to leave your boss waiting, you made your way up the stairs from the lab and into Black Hat’s office. 

The walk there was agonizing as you wondered what could’ve been so important that needed you to abandon your project and assist him. You sighed in defeat as you knocked on his door and felt your breath hitch in your throat as you heard Black Hat answer.  
“Come in” His voice was low and seductive and beckoned for you to come closer. You did what you were told and you slowly opened the creaking door. There was a large chair that sat behind a desk that had stacks of paperwork on it. One would wonder why a being such as Black Hat would spend all his time with trivial work. It was almost as if he was searching for something; that he was bored with destruction and conquering.

“You wanted to see me sir?” You asked sheepishly with a tint of fear in your voice. Black Hat could tell and he motioned for you to sit down. You walked into his office and chose one of the chairs to sit in on the other side of the desk. It sunk with your pressure and felt cold to sit on. Black Hat paid no attention to your question.   
“How are you liking it here?” He asked wanting to know a little more about you. It felt forced in some way, like a boss quizzing their worker. That’s all it seemed to you anyways.  
“Yeah, it's fine.” You answered and then there was silence. The air seemed stale and you felt an immense amount of pressure weigh your mind. Black Hat folded his hands on his desk and hummed to himself.   
“Mmhm…” He began. “I have a couple things I would like to discuss with you.” Your face flushed wondering what kind of trouble you could have been in.   
“Hold out your arm.” He commanded and you did what you were told. It didn’t register in your mind that he wanted you to roll up the sleeve of your lab coat.   
“Roll up the sleeve.” He was short with his words and it was a bit alarming. You shook a bit in your seat and after a long pause you finally did what you were told. Your arm was covered in scars, most pretty old with only a couple more recent.   
“It is customary” he began, “That I know about any ailments that my employees may have. I’ve seen all of Flug’s and Demencia won't stop showing me whatever she can of herself anyways…” he trailed off in disgust. “But I would need to know how you got them so that I can punish whoever gave them to you. It is what I do so that they know that when you work for me, you are in some ways under my protection. It makes an example and sets a precedent.” In some ways Black Hat seemed to care, but he was good at making everything seem like a double meaning.   
“So then. Who gave them to you?” You frowned and looked down. You didn’t want to say, but it needed to be done for you couldn’t lie to your boss and you knew this.   
“I did” you paused and fiddled with the sleeves of your lab coat. Black Hat was stunned but didn’t show it. He had a bit of an incline and had heard about humans doing such actions to themselves when they weren’t happy. 

“Now, (y/n), what would ever give you a reason to do such a thing?” Black Hat was calm and asked smoothly. You bit your bottom lip.  
“Well quite honestly, I don’t have one. It just seemed right at the time.” You avoided eye contact with him because you were sure that he would say or do something to you and that prospect was frightening. Black Hat’s frown deepened. He had come to feel a close connection to you, even if you hadn’t seen it yet. He sat up from his desk and moving closer, he lifted his jacked and sat on the edge of his desk. This was alluring in more ways than one and your face lit up.   
“You don't do that anymore do you?” He asked furrowing his brow.   
“No” You responded truthfully and looked up at him with large eyes. For a second you could’ve sworn you saw a smile flicker on Black Hat’s lips. But as soon as it was there, it was gone.   
“Good.” Black Hat wasn’t sure what to say next. It was his turn to be flustered.   
“And if you..” he started again, “need anyone to talk to, consider me a reliable option.” He confused himself with his kindness and he watched as you fidgeted in your seat.   
“I will” you smiled up at him. He nodded and pat you on the shoulder as your face deepened in its state of red.   
“I’m glad. Now, get back to work, I’m sure you have a lot you need to finish” He stated and tried to go back to his normal self. You stood up and nodded with your heart beating louder in your chest. It felt like you had a weight taken off of your shoulders and was pleased to have someone on your side, even if for a little bit. 

The rest of the night you worked with a smile and you felt at ease as you thought about the brief talk you had with your boss. For a moment, Black Hat showed a part of himself that he had never showed anyone before. This notion excited you and burned a fire under your heart that you decided you wouldn’t extinguish. It was the start of something new; something you never had before. Never again would you decide to hurt yourself. Instead you would. Consult in your boss and new ally.


End file.
